¿Amor un sentimiento o solo palabras?
by SabakuTsuki
Summary: GaaraHinata. ARRIBA CAP. 3 QUE LE SUCEDERA A HINATA DESPUES DE 7 AÑOS... LOS RECUERDOS DE CIERTO PELIROJO LA INQUIETAN... MAL SUMARY ENTREN Y LEAN....
1. Chapter 1

_¿AMOR UN SENTIMIENTO O SOLO PALABRAS?_

CAPITULO 1

SENDEROS DISTINTOS SE CRUZAN

El día de aquel verano era muy agradable, el cielo estaba muy despejado y el viento se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Definitivamente algo tenia este día olía claramente a curiosidad, nerviosismo y alegría.

Asomada en la ventana se encontraba Sakura, muy pensativa se preguntaba:

¿Quién será el nuevo estudiante de intercambio? ¡Me muero por saber! ¿Será guapo? Bueno en realidad nadie es más guapo que mi Saske. Golpeando fuertemente la ventana con ambas manos!!!

-Sakura chan!! Le gritaba un rubio

-Narutoooo y dándole un golpe en la cara esta dijo: ¡Que no sabes respetar la privacidad de los demás!

Es que solo quería preguntarte algo del nuevo estudiante..(robándose su rostro)

Inmediatamente la actitud de Sakura cambio -Si dime…. decía con dulzura...

- - -

El ambiente del salón era muy peculiar, todos se encontraban hablando del nuevo estudiante. Ino suspiraba, mientras que un aburrido Sikamaru decía: ¡Que problemático!!! En un rincón Ten Ten hablaba con su grupo. Hinata observaba tímidamente a sus compañeros, mientras estos discutían. Y a lo lejos un joven con la mirada mas fría del salón, cabello negro, apuesto se perdido en sus pensamientos.

Silencio!!! Seguido de un fuerte golpe en el escritorio gritaba la 5ta Hokage, repentinamente todos ocuparon su lugar.

-Como saben un nuevo estudiante de otra aldea, va a venir a estudiar con ustedes por dos meses y quiero que en su estancia en la aldea sea lo más placentera. Pero eso si les advierto (mirando con mas énfasis a Naruto) Que aquél que lo provoque, lo ara bajo su propio riesgo. Al oír esto, una semi sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Uchiha Saske al igual que la de Naruto y otros más.

------

Una semana más tarde los ánimos del salón avían cambiado, se suponía que vendría aquel nuevo estudiante pero no fue así hasta esa mañana.

Sakura y Saske esperaban en el parque a Naruto para ir a la escuela. Saske recargado en un tronco con gran indiferencia, mientras que Sakura volteaba constantemente a su reloj INER ¡Maldito Narutoooo! De seguro se te hizo otra vez tarde!!!!

Saske se alejo desapercibido por el coraje de Sakura y esta al darse cuenta se aproximo corriendo hacia el.

------ --- ---- --- ------- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ---- ----

Una luz comenzó a lastimar sus ojos y sin más remedio los abrió al darse cuenta de la luz Grito Noooooo! E impulsado por un gran salto salio de la cama, como pudo se vistió y salio a las calles de konoha.

Corriendo a gran velocidad se dijo; - Con tanta gente no voy alcanzar a llegar y de repente se le iluminaron sus ojos invoco rápidamente unos sellos y un gran humo apareció.

-¡Si, si el Gran jefe me llevara a la escuela! Y al acabar de disiparse el humo una pequeña rana se encontraba en el piso.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee! Y tú que haces aquí apuntando con su dedo indice a la ranita

-Onnisan mi papa me dijo que de seguro llamarías para una estupidez, así que me mando a mí!

Ahora si voy a llegar tarde dijo en lo que salía corriendo, la rana lo alcanzo y se acomodo en su hombro y llegando al parque choco con algo, que hizo que los 2 salieran volando.

¿Qué hace aquí arena? Exclamo

Una enorme pared de arena se desmoronaba ante el y se metía en una especie de contenedor. De tras de la pared se apreciaba un joven de cabellera rojiza que lo miraba fríamente con ganas de matarlo .Naruto se levantó y frunció inmediatamente su seño.

Un murmuro salio de los labios del pelirrojo….. estúpido!

Naruto se cabreo y se dirigió a su encuentro pero se sorprendió al ver que aquel joven había desaparecido.

Al entrar al salón la rana se despidió y desapareció. Sigilosamente Naruto se aproximo a la mesa de su equipo y justo cuando Sakura lo iba a reprender Sasuke lo tomo de la ropa y lo levantó.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esperar?

Naruto hizo una mueca, Sasuke lo soltó al percatarse que en su mirada había algo. Un brillo de emoción que pocas veces veía en el. Sasuke como si lo comprendiera, se volteo y sonrió para si mismo.

Sakura extrañada se les quedo viendo, pero no expetó nada.

Cuando vieron que la 5ta Hokage entraba al salón todos permanecieron callados

Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases, mientras asentía con la cabeza, para que este entrara. De la puerta entro un pelirrojo con una mirada tan fría que todos en el salón quedaron petrificados. Con sus brazos cruzados camino hasta llegar al lado de la Hokage, en ese mismo instante Naruto se levanto y con cara de incredulidad ¿Queeeeeee? Tu de nuevo!!!!

La 5ta Hokage miro a ambos con gran interés y se dirigió a naruto:

-¡Así que ya conoces a Sabaku no Gaara!

Días después, el salón se había acostumbrado al nuevo alumno, pero este seguía sumido en su misma frialdad. Una mañana caminando entre el bosque algo le había llamado su atención una joven, cabellos negriazules combatía con destreza ataques provenientes de todos lados. Sus compañeros Kiba, Shino y Akamaru ayudaban en el entrenamiento de Hinata. Después de Terminar los tres se despidieron, sin percatarse que alguien los observaba, Los tres se dirigieron por caminos diferentes.

Hinata asumió que sus amigos se habían alejado lo suficiente se regreso y siguió con su entrenamiento hasta el anochecer, así pasaron días y el joven pelirrojo coincidió en varias ocasiones con el entrenamiento de ella.

Una noche después de que Hinata terminara con su entrenamiento, se agacho y mientras se colocaba su chamarra, dijo en voz alta:

-Eeto Gaara Kun! Veo que te gusta pasear por las noches!

Gaara un tanto sorprendido apareció de tras de ella con una mirada desafiante y tomándola por el cuello con una mano de arena le dijo:

-Veo que no eres igual a las demás hay algo que te aparta de ellos, ¡miedo!, seria un favor si acabo en este mismo instante con tu sufrimiento.

Hinata trataba inútilmente de zafarse de el y con lagrimas en sus mejillas dejó de luchar y la oscuridad cada vez se apoderaba de ella, pero la sonrisa de Naruto se hizo presente en su mente y recordó una promesa que hace tiempo había hecho

----------------------- Flash Back -----------------------

En una misión al bajar la guardia el enemigo tomo el control de la situación Hinata estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada y a pesar de estar conciente no había algo que la motivara a defenderse y estando casi moribunda hoyo una voz que se acerco y le dijo - No te rindas Yo se que tu puedes!

Y sin más la shinobi se derrumbo en el suelo y aquella persona la tomo suavemente

Al día siguiente al despertar vio que un joven rubio seriamente dañado cuidaba de ella.

-Hinata chan! Te encuentras mejor

Hinata respondió si asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su color pálido cambiaba a un rojo intenso.

-Hinata! Prométeme que cuidaras de ti y que entrenaras muy fuerte, para proteger aquellos que son importantes para ti, sin importar el tamaño del enemigo yo creó en ti Hinata

Y esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en su corazón

-Nooooo! No permitiré que acabes con mi vida todavía no! Necesito cumplir mi promesa.

Unos segundos mas tarde ella había logrado escapar de aquella mano gigante, gracias a los hilos tan delgados de chakra que salían de sus dedos, retrocedió un paso y sin pensarlo comenzó a atacarlo con su técnica de los 64 golpes, esto no lo lastimó en absoluto, al contrario reanimo su sed de pelea y de la nada salieron dos enormes manos de arena que parecerían cerrarse ante ella.

Hábilmente Hinata brincó y se oculto entre las ramas de los árboles, su cara denotaba cierta preocupación. Ella sabia perfectamente que no se enfrentaba a un ninja común, aun sabiendo eso, los ojos de inseguridad que se reflejaban en su cara fueron rápidamente remplazados por unos de determinación.

Activo su Byakugan, con tenacidad observo el panorama en el que se encontraba y abajo a unos cuantos metros de distancia se percato de una gran acumulación de chakra, sigilosamente brinco a otro árbol para quedar a espaldas de su agresor. Se recargo en el tronco, cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundamente, sabia que ese era el momento preciso para atacar. Pero entonces algo la sujeto por el pie con tanta fuerza, que las ramas de los árboles se rompían al momento que ella caía.

Antes de llegar al suelo logró soltarse y si dificultad alguna aterrizo y en posición de ataque giro lentamente para ver a su alrededor y en ese momento algo golpeo su cabeza y lo ultimo que vislumbro fueron unos ojos verdeazules que la miraban fijamente.

El cielo se abría y el sol se asomaba alegremente, entre sueños Hinata veía la silueta de un joven que se alejaba cuidadosamente. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para internarse nuevamente en su sueño, pero eso no fue posible algo en su cabeza se cruzo y se despertó energéticamente, savia lo que había ocurrido, ¿Pero por que?

-¿Por qué yo?

Se quedo pensativa, sacudió su cabeza y se dijo apretando fuertemente sus puños "Te demostrare quien es Hinata"

------------------------------------------- ♥ --------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que le halla gustado, es mi primer Fan ficcion no olviden escribirme

Gracias!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no es mió y si lo fuera sería la persona mas feliz del mundo, tan solo soy una simple mortal que se quema las neuronas frente a la PC, (jaja) Disculpen por la tardanza pero la escuela no me deja….

Despertando mis Recuerdos

Los días habían transcurrido y el ambiente en el salón era igual que siempre, excepto que hinata se veía más ida y la mayoría del tiempo veía precavidamente a un joven pelirrojo. Este último de vez en cuando pasaba una mirada desapercibida a la joven de ojos blancos y curiosamente al darse cuenta ella, daba un pequeño respigo y volteaba a otro lado nerviosamente.

-Naruto: Sakura chan!!!

Sakura con una mirada amenazante volteo a ver a Naruto y este riendo le dijo:

¿Por que será que últimamente Hinata sale del salón antes de terminar las clases?

Un pelirrojo no muy lejos de ahí al oír esto ultimo se intereso en la platica de estos dos.

-Sakura¿Quizás por que tiene cosas que hacer Naruto?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y Gaara hizo una mueca.

Hinata había cambiado el lugar de su entrenamiento, ahora este era en lo profundo del bosque, por lo que sus practicas eran mas arduas, al caer la noche decidió que era suficiente por hoy. En su camino sintió que algo o alguien la observaba, pero no presto atención ya que asumía que eran los efectos de su cansancio.

A lo lejos entre los árboles una sonrisa se dibujaba en la oscuridad.

Al otro día Hinata llego al sitio donde entrenaba, pero al acercarse lo suficiente observo algo que parecía fuera de su lugar, al agacharse tomó del piso un polvo muy fino. Arena!!!!

¿Qué hace aquí? Se pregunto

Y como si de inmediato respondiera su pregunta, se levantó y en otra dirección se adentro al bosque. Así paso lo durante dos días más y algo molesta volvió a cambiar su lugar de entrenamiento.

-Kiba: crees que se encuentra bien Hinata

-Shino: Debes confiar en ella, además hay que respetar su deseo de entrenar por si sola durante un tiempo.

-Kiba: Esta bien solo por que serán unos cuantos días!

Guau,, Un ladrido proveniente de Akamaru aprobaba satisfactoriamente esto ultimo.

No muy lejos de la frontera de Konoha, Hinata decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, pero una corazonada le decía que siguiera adelante. La noche era placentera y la luna brillaba intensamente.

Así que siguió su corazonada y se acerco a las orillas del río que colindaba con la aldea y entre unas piedras gigantes hoyo ruidos, así que sigilosamente se llego hasta ahí y al asomarse vio la figura de un joven, pero algo no estaba bien del todo. Sus brazos no eran normales parecían las garras de un mounstro. Hinata se acerco y sin darse cuenta una rama crujió debajo de su pie.

El joven se acerco inmediatamente y de un solo golpe partió en dos la piedra que los separaba. Los trozos de piedras y polvo se esparcieron por el lugar al abrir hinata sus ojos, estos se toparon directo con los del joven pelirrojo. Gaara se asombro, pero cambio rápido su actitud.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Espeto algo molesto

A caso ya te decidiste, por lo que quieres que acabe con tu sufrimiento…

Serenamente Hinata le respondió un No!

-A un así morirás!!

Y de un zarpazo voló lo que se encontraba a su paso y ella tan solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques de su agresor.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes? Al acabar de decir eso salieron volando unos árboles en dirección a ella.

Hinata no respondió a su pregunta y solo se limitó a esquiva nuevamente los ataques.

Sin comprenderlo Gaara se aproximo a ella, pero algo sucedió que hizo que el pelirrojo tomara su cabeza con sus manos, su cuerpo se retorcía era como si algo de repente lo quemara internamente.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué???

Hinata contemplaba la escena y dio un paso hacia el, sin titubear Gaara la aventó contra las rocas y antes de estrellarse grito fuertemente:

¿Por qué, no te temo?, quiero ayudarte

Unos segundos después, su cuerpo se estrellaba entre las rocas. Pasaron unos segundos y el cuerpo adolorido de Hinata se puso en pie, sus piernas se tambaleaban pero aun así siguió adelante, con su brazo limpio la sangre que salía de su boca y camino en dirección al joven pelirrojo que yacía en el suelo, pero lo curioso era que al llegar hasta el, su apariencia era normal.

Hinata se hincó y con su mano tocó el calido rostro del joven. Una curiosidad la invadía, así que delicadamente paso su mano sobre su rojiza cabellera.

Unas horas después, el pelirrojo abría sus ojos. La luz de la luna todavía los iluminaba débilmente, lo que significaba que el amanecer ya estaba cerca, pero algo velozmente lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Quién esta a mi lado???

¿Por qué, un brazo ajeno rodea mi cuerpo???

No será que!!

Gaara se levantó súbitamente y vio que estaba recostado en las piernas de aquella joven. Sin saber por que un calor intenso paso por las mejillas del joven, miro a la joven que dormía placidamente recargada en el árbol. Extendió su mano hacia el rostro de ella y en eso ella suspiro profundamente y el alejo velozmente su mano.

¿Por qué hago esto? Se pregunto y confundido subió a un árbol y desde arriba observaba a Hinata. Cuando el sol se asomo por completo se aseguro que ella no corría ningún riesgo así que se alejo entre los árboles.

En esa mañana el joven pelirrojo no volvió a la escuela y en cuanto a la joven ojiblancos regreso al bosque, solo para confirmar sus sospechas…

En medio de la noche despertaba una joven de cabellos largos negriazules, exasperada paso su delicada mano por su rostro y se dijo

-Solo era un sueño!!!

Estando mas tranquila, se levanto de su cama y fue al baño a refrescar su rostro. Al salir camino en dirección al balcón y estando ahí a fuera voltio al cielo y vio que una hermosa luna se perdía entre el anaranjado del cielo el cual anunciaba la salida del sol.

Del balcón de alado una voz gruesa y algo mayor le dijo:

Hoy no será un día fácil, antes de llegar a la aldea oculta de la roca te enseñare la técnica prohibida y solo recurrirás a ella en el caso que no haya otra opción y que el porcentaje de sobrevivir a la pelea sea nulo.

-Deacuerdo..

Al mismo tiempo, pero en diferente aldea un joven bien formado, con sus brazos cruzados, ojos verdéaseles y cabellera rojiza contemplaba una luna apunto de desaparecer …..


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo disculpen las molestias y espero que les guste este segundo capitulo y prometo actualizar pronto…

Capitulo Tres

ACERCANDOME MÁS

A lo lejos dos siluetas se veían entrenando en un campo desolado, la primera era de una persona corpulenta ya grande con una gran cabellera y un pergamino sujeto a la espalda a pesar de su edad tenia muy buena habilidad. Y la segunda era una figura esbelta, alta, muy ágil, a pesar de su complexión poseía una gran fuerza, su cabellera era larga.

Hasta aquí llega el entrenamiento del día de hoy, vamos a la aldea. Mañana partiremos a nuestra misión

-Si Jiraiya-Sama

Al llegar a la pueblo ambos caminaron hasta llegar a sus respectivos cuartos y estando ahí a fuera jiraiya le dijo que iba a relajarse a los balnearios que no se preocupara por el.

Hinata tan solo se limito a toser..

-¿Qué no me crees? Dirigiéndole una cara de asombro...

-Hinata: Mañana nos vemos Jiraiya-Sama.

Hinata llego a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama quedando profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol todavía no salía y hinata había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigía en dirección al pueblo. Caminando entre las calles le llego un aroma, era algo delicioso; así que se acerco al puesto de ramen mas cercano y justo cundo se proponía a comer algo le paso por la mente "Algo me falta "¿Pero, que será? Sin darle importancia se llevo la brocheta a la boca. No muy lejos de ahí un estruendo se oyó.

Hinata suspiro profundamente y se dijo ¿Por qué a mí??, dejó el dinero en la mesa y se llevo a la boca el resto de la brocheta dejando tan solo una fuerte corriente de aire en el puesto.

No muy lejos un viejo ermitaño bien borracho era expulsado de una cantina. ¿Qué trato es ese a un cliente? Hip, "Ya deje de fastidiar abuelo". La gente de alrededor solo murmuraba "viejo pervertido" "Rabo verde, si ya no puede ni con su alma" ¡Y ustedes que! Gritaba Jiraiya… Hinata, que hasta hace poco se proponía ayudar a su sensei caminaba tratando de pasar desapercibida cundo escucho:

-¡Hinata! Que bueno que estas aquí, ven y échale una mano a tu sensei. La multitud voltio a ver a Hinata y esta se moría de la vergüenza y en lo que caminaba para ayudar a su maestro la multitud se fue, tan solo se oían las voces de unas señoras que decían: ¡Pobre muchachita!

Con el peso de su sensei en su espalda hinata se dirigió a su cuarto lo recostó es su cama con cuidado, entre sueños el viejo la apretó contra su cuerpo y en murmuro decía: ¿Cómo te llamas linda? Enfurecida Hinata lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza .. Por que tratas así a un pobre viejo! Mmm solo se oyó decir Hinata y recargada e la pared del curto viendo al cielo le pregunto:

-Hinata: y que información relevante encontró

Emocionadamente su sensei dijo:

pues ya tengo el final tan esperado del icha icha paradise

Hinata solo lo observo de reojo y el dijo Esta bien! Tenemos que partir ahora alguien se nos quiere adelantar..

En medio de la noche, caminaban 2 personas, una de ellas vestía con una capa larga color negra.

Llegaron a la próxima ciudad y estando ahí se dirigieron a una gran maravilla que resguardaba en un enorme palacio

-Aquí es..

Las 2 personas se identificaron y fueron escoltadas hasta la habitación del feudal.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, las dos personas presentes se inclinaron y prosiguió, los guardias los acompañaran a sus habitaciones.

Y una voz masculina lo interrumpió

-Si me permite, me gustaría aclarar con usted algunos detalles acerca de la misión.

El feudal acepto y pidió que los dejaran solos de inmediato. Hinata salio de la habitación mientras que era escoltado a su cuarto. Al entrar se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha de 15 minutos, mas tarde su cuerpo se derrumbo en la única cama de la habitación, en ese instante sintió que algo se movió por su cuello y con su mano jalo lo que parecía una medalla, era un pequeño frasquito y dentro de el había un polvo muy fino, lo que parecía arena. Hinata lo observaba detenidamente.

Esa mañana que regreso al bosque, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era cierto. Un fino polvo se encontraba entre el pasto. Hinata se acercó a el y activando su byakugan pudo observar un rastro casi invisible de arena. Decidida siguió adelante, las horas transcurrieron y aun así ella no perdía la esperanza, tenia que encontrarlo, algo en su interior se lo decía.

La noche llego y junto con ella pudo observar que no muy lejos de ahí, una pequeña fogata. Sigilosamente se aproximo para poder ver al propietario de aquel fuego, curioso muy curioso nadie estaba ahí, para cuando Hinata se voltio para incorporar bien su cuerpo, soltó un pequeño grito ahuyentó a las aves mas cercanas del perímetro.

Unos ojos verdeazules la observaban con gran interés, el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba de cabeza sujeto con el chakra de sus pies, solo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus rostros, la respiración de Hinata se acelero y su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría y sin poder ocultarlo su cara comenzó a tornarse roja como una cereza. En cambio los ojos de el denotaban algo que no había antes en el. Un segundo después el ya no se encontraba ahí, sino de espaldas observando la fogata, sorprendida Hinata sin saber que hacer decidió que era mejor marcharse, pero algo la invadió.. Tristeza, soledad. Ella sabía de antemano que no había alguien que en realidad la esperara o que se preocupara por ella excepto quizás naruto, pero el era para ella era como un hermano el cual siempre deseo tener. Pero una voz fría la saco de sus pensamientos

-Que no piensas salir de ahí…

Hinata algo confundida se acerco a el, era como si un imán la atrajera a el. Por su mente paso "Pero que hago aquí" por que me atreví a seguirlo..

Sus pies inseguros la llevaron a sentarse a lado de el.

-¿Por que me seguiste hasta aquí? Le espeto. Crees que nunca me percate de tu presencia.

Hinata seguía aun callada, preguntándose eso mismo. Ensimismada ella no se percato en que momento el, le había colocado en sus manos un pescado frito y sin pensarlo dos veces ella se lo llevo a la boca. Su hambre era tan grande que no recordó cuando fue la última vez que comió algo tan sabroso. Al terminarlo, sus ojos automáticamente empezaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo caía para derrumbarse en el suelo, antes de que eso sucediera, el joven la tomo por el aire y la recostó suavemente en el suelo. El volvió a su lugar y algo interesado, la observaba de vez en cuando.

El aire comenzó a enfriar y por instinto el cuerpo de la joven se encogió al ver esto, el se quito su chaqueta y la tapo.

A la mañana siguiente, solo quedaban rastros de la fogata sumida en un sueño profundo, se despertó asustada, observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba tapada con la chaqueta de Gaara, instantáneamente se sonrojo al descubrir que de ella provenía una embriagante fragancia. Se puso de pie y con la chaqueta en las manos salio en busca del dueño de la prenda.

No muy lejos de ahí, vio que Gaara entrenaba arduamente así que se acerco para entregarle algo que le pertenecía pero sin ningún motivo aparentemente el la sujeto fuertemente entre la arena.

Eres patética…

Pero algo hizo que se encendiera en el interior de hinata algo que empezó a quemarla por dentro.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso.. le espeto furiosa

Logro escapar de la prisión de arena y al mismo tiempo esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante. Con hilos muy finos de chakra empezó a separar la arena que la amenazaba, mientras que lentamente se aproximaba a el. Emocionada Hinata lo golpeo en el brazo. Unos segundos después el desapareció y volvió a aparecer al otro lado de ella. Unas manso gigantes la tomaron y comenzaron a jugar con su cuerpo como si se tratara de un apequeña pelota, cansado la sujeto por el cuello, Hinata muy cansada y con algo de heridas y sangre en la cara como en el cuerpo dijo:

-Creo que después de todo tenias razón.. Cerro sus ojos y los volvió abrir nuevamente los cerro y entre susurros dijo… Soy muy débil…

Gaara sujeto el cuerpo de Hinata con ambas manos y mientras la sostenía un dolor agudo le llego del pecho por lo que prosiguió a dejar el cuerpo de la chica en le suelo. El se inspecciono y asombrado vio que estaba herido. Su cuerpo estaba débil, pero aun axial salio en medio de la noche en busca de comida y algunas yerbas medicinales. Así paso parte de la noche cuidando de Hinata y sanando sus heridas. Unas horas mas tarde Hinata despertó y observo que en un tronco cercano Gaara se encontraba dormitando, algo adolorida se inclino y camino en dirección a el, ya que gracias a su byakugan supo exactamente en donde estaba herido. Saco de su bolsa una pomada y cuidadosamente comenzó a untar la pomada en sus heridas. Gaara abrió los ojos de inmediato y la alejo de un empujón, ella volvió a acercarse a el.

Algo molesto le espeto que pretendía!

-Quiero ayudarte y suavemente Hinata coloco en su mano sobre el pecho y le unto la pomada con un ligero aroma a lavanda. Sin mas remedio Gaara gruño y voltio su cara a otra dirección, pero de reojo observaba claramente como las delicadas manos de ella sanaban sus heridas.

Por ultimo ella lo tomo de la cara y en su mejilla coloco un poco de la pomada instantáneamente sintió que algo ardía en su cara por lo que se levanto bruscamente y se alejo lo mas rápido posible.

Flash Back

Unos meses después la quinta presento públicamente al Kage de la arena celebrando la reanulación de lazos entre ambas aldeas. Hinata sin prestar tanta atención al festejo buscaba a algo o mejor dicho a alguien desesperadamente.

-Sakura: Hinata a quien buscas! No me digas que a un muchacho…

Hinata algo sonrojada negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura: Pero quien lo diría que nuestro compañero de clases no es mas que el mismo Kage de la arena….

Hinata voltio algo distraída al podium y cuando lo vio, no lo podía creer ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

-Sakura: Pero eso a ti no debe sorprenderte, ya que me imagino que como últimamente tu y el se llevaban bien ya lo sabias…

Hinata volvió a verla pero con una cara totalmente diferente. Disculpa Sakura tengo que ir con Kiba. Mientras Hinata se iba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, logrando internarse en el bosque y ya ahí se deslizo sobre un árbol y comenzaron a caer unas gotas calientes de su rostro. Parada enfrente de ella se hallaba el mismo Kaze Kage de la arena.

-Por que lloras Hinata

-Pero que tonta fui, como no me di cuenta, que tonta me he de ver visto todo este tiempo….

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Crees que si te lo decía seguirías con migo? Y no fuiste ninguna tonta gracias a ti puedo ver las cosas de manera distinta hasta he descubierto que de vez en cuando puedo sonreír.. El la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y tiernamente se aferro a ella, Hinata al no poder mas correspondió con la misma ternura, Gaara se separo la contemplo serenamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y con la misma ternura tomo su cara entre sus manos y sin mas la beso apasionadamente. Después de un rato y algo cabizbaja dijo:

Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ti, no lo dudaría, pero no soy muy fuerte..

Gaara la contemplo y le dijo:

Tu haz hecho mas de lo que cualquier persona, ha hecho por mi..me has aceptado y has estado a mi lado sin que yo te lo pidiera.

Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, de vuelta a mi hogar, con la persona que mas amo. Hinata empezó a llorar de alegría, pero no podía ella negó con la cabeza no puedo, Tu te mereces algo mejor, alguien de tu mismo valor..Yo necesito entrenar…. Es la única manera de volverme fuerte…

Gaara sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería la abrazo y le juro que el la esperaría no importando el tiempo..

Con la respiración agitada Hinata se despertó y se dijo muy confundida ¿Por qué? Hace siete años que pasó eso ¿Por qué hasta a horita? Por que tengo estos sueños.. Gaara estarás bien….

6


End file.
